Pitter Patter
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: A SEQUEL TO BUILDING BRIDGES: Wonderment and delight is what Derek Morgan awakens to when he feels the movements of his unborn child for the very first time...


_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters!_

_**SUMMARY:** ONE-SHOT: Wonderment and delight is what Derek Morgan awakens to when he feels the movements of his unborn child for the very first time..._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a small, ickle sequel to **Building Bridges, **just a smidge of fluff and mpreg, enjoy!_

* * *

_You must have chaos within you to give birth to a dancing star._  
_** Friedrich Nietzsche** _

* * *

Sunny rays moved in through the opened window casting light over dark, while a slight breeze made the curtains dance. Clooney lay in his corner of the bedroom, one bronze paw twitching every now and again as the Rottweiler dreamed, comfy upon the huge doggy pillow that had evidence of being chewed and slobbered on, toys scattered here and there.

By the bed a clock ticked gently, the time coming close to seven am and the occupants of the bed slept blissfully while the outside world awoke.

It was the middle of April and the weather had already reached a nice level of warmth, the outside green and lush, while the flowers bloomed wonderfully. Derek and Spencer had been married just over ten months and his husband, his beautiful Pretty boy was heavy with their first child, twenty-three weeks and counting. Birds twittered outside, Clooney yipped lightly every now and again as he snoozed and stirring Derek frowned in confusion.

Something had woken him and the agent wasn't sure what, until he felt it again. Going still, completely awed, he moved his hand gently over his sleeping lover's abdomen, caressing the soft white flesh lovingly. Spencer sighed in his sleep nuzzling closer to the bigger man.

Had he felt it, or was it his imagination? And then as if in answer to his question he felt it again, the gentlest of nudges against the flat of his palm just on the left side of Spencer's swollen middle. Heart in his throat, Derek moved up onto one elbow, and moved his palm gently every now and again feeling the nudges until finally one strong kick lit against his palm making the profiler laughed out loud, tears of joy stinging his dark brown irises.

"Derek," Spencer groaned sleepily shifting against his lover. He wriggled around till he was facing his husband grimacing in discomfort. The baby was most definitely awake and taking it out on his kidneys, "What were you laughing at?"

"I felt it," Derek said excitedly kissing Spencer, "I felt our baby kicking!"

Spencer wasn't fully awake yet so it took a moment for his brain and what Derek was saying to catch up and eyes widening, he laughed in delight.

"Oh! You can feel her?"

"Yes, I..." Derek surged up eyes blown wide jaw slack. "H-her...we're...you are carrying a girl?!"

_Ooops,_ grinning sheepishly Spencer reached down rubbing his large belly.

"I know you said you didn't want to know, but I was dying to find out, so I asked at my last appointment and—"

Derek swooped down kissing him swallowing whatever words Spencer had intended to use. "We," kiss, "are having," another kiss, "a girl, _a baby girl_!"

Spencer grinned, gasping when Derek rolled them, leaving him straddling his husband's waist. Both FBI profilers laughed when Clooney, who had been feeling left out, jumped up onto the bed joining them. The Rottweiler circled and cuddled closest to Spencer, nuzzling the man's pregnant belly, as ever protective of his carrying pack-mate. Smiling, Spencer absently petted him.

"A little girl," the older agent breathed cupping his husband's belly, thumbs playing over the expanded flesh. He grinned up at Spencer, "So, Paige Diana Morgan huh?"

Spencer blinked in surprise a slow smile tilting his lips; "we're going to use the name I picked?" whispered the younger male.

Derek grinned up at him, "I think it's a fitting name baby boy."

Grinning, tears glistening in his honey hues, Spencer bent as best he could and kissed his husband tenderly. This right now was just one of those moments that eidetic memory or not, Spencer would never forget.

"I love you Derek Morgan."

"And I love you Spencer Reid, now and always."


End file.
